Love Trandscends Time
by 19-RmK-95
Summary: Rocket and Tia's relationship is going downhill, and they are thinking of breaking up. But then a strange girl turns up, claiming to have come from the future! She warns them that if they split, so will the team! What should they do?
1. Chapter 1

Rocket sat watching re-runs of the latest Shadows-Lightenings match, carefully studying every move that was being made; after all, they were going to be playing against the Lightenings in about two months and he wanted to make sure that he knew all of their strengths and weaknesses. "Right" he said to himself "Just a few more minutes and I'm going to bed." However, a certain blonde had other ideas...

Tia stood eyeing her reflection "I like it, but will he?" She was wearing a strapless red dress that stopped a few inches above the knee, revealing her long, shapely legs and hugging her curves quite nicely. "Yes" she decided "Rocket's definitely going to like this." After a few days of thought, Tia had finally decided that she and Rocket's relationship had been was going very steady and it was time to take the next step, she knew that Rocket was the kind of guy who wasn't easy to persuade, so she had pulled out all the stops and was planning to seduce him. She glanced at her reflection once more before walking out the door and towards Rocket's room, a slight smile on her face.

Rocket was still staring at the holo-TV when he heard his door open "Hi Rocket" said a flirtatious voice "Oh, hey Tia" he replied "just picking up some new tactics for our upcoming matches." She came over and sat next to him on his bed "You know, we still have ages until the next match, why don't you take a break" she leaned forward and whispered in his ear "I'm sure we could find something else to do..." Then she began to rub a hand across his chest, but he grabbed it and pushed her away. "Look Tia I don't have time to play games, I need to focus on football, maybe another time." Tia stared at him in shock, which soon turned to anger "Oh I see, you have time for football but not for your girlfriend?!" He continued to stare at the screen in silence "Fine then! I'll leave you to your football GOOD BYE!!" And with that she stormed out of the room and slammed the door behind her.

Mei looked up from her magazine when she heard Tia walk in "Hi Tia!" Tia sighed "Hi" Mei looked at her "are you alright? What's wrong?" Tia was about to answer but sadness overwhelmed her and she broke down in tears. Mei immediately got up and ran over to her friend "Hey, calm down! Now tell me, why are you so upset?"

"It's Rocket" Tia mumbled "you see, I decided it was time to take the next step, but when I tried to talk to him he brushed me aside like dirt!"

"Don't worry, hey I have an idea! You go up to him and tell him that you're fed up of his behaviour and if he doesn't start appreciating you, you'll dump him!!" Tia looked at her "are you sure?"

"Yeah of course! It's worked with D'Jok before; he literally came crawling to me on his knees, pleading with me not to dump him!"

"Seriously? I can't imagine that, it must have been really funny!"

"I was!'" Both of them laughed "So, do you think it's a good Idea?"

"Yes...but I think I'll sleep on it"

"OK then, night!"

"Goodnight!"

The next day, Tia marched up to Rocket's room and pounded on the door "Rocket! I need to speak with you!!" The door opened and an irritated looking Rocket poked his head out "What?" he asked "I want to talk about what happened last night"

"What about last night?"

"You mean you can't remember?! I was practically throwing myself at you and you completely ignored me!!!"

"Well I'm sorry but-"

"SORRY?! YOUR'RE SORRY!?! YOU FLUNG ME ASIDE LIKE AN OLD SOCK AND ALL YOU CAN SAY IS SORRY!?!?" She was practically fuming at this point "OK, OK I get it, I messed up! But what else can I do? Fall on my knees and beg for forgiveness?"

"That would be a lot better than just saying sorry!!"

"Well sorry to disappoint you, but I'm not that kind of guy!"

"Well then, maybe we shouldn't be together any more!!"

"YEAH, MAYBE WE SHOULDN'T!!!" Then he slammed the door in Tia's face, she stood there, blinking in shock, then she began to walk down the hall, tears beginning to slide down her cheeks.

When she reached the training room Mei walked over to her "So? How did it go?" She asked "I spoke to him but we ended up arguing, then I said to him that maybe we shouldn't be together and he said 'maybe we shouldn't' and slammed the door in my face!" Mei looked at her in shock "Wow, wasn't expecting that!" Tia glared at her "You said he wouldn't do this, you said he would come crawling back to me but he didn't, this is all your fault!!" Mei took a step back "Cool it, I know you're angry but don't take it out on me!!"

"But it is you're fault! If I hadn't listened to you, Rocket and I would have never had that argument, we would still be together and-"

"Oi! Stop picking on my girlfriend!" D'Jok barged in "You have no right to talk to her like that!" Then Yuki stepped in "Give her a break would you? She's upset can't you see?"

"Yeah I can see and I don't need you to tell me that!!"

"Leave Yuki alone!!" Micro-ice shoved D'Jok aside "Ouch! That hurt!"

"Well you deserved it, yelling at defenceless females like that"

"Are you calling me defenceless!?!"

Soon, practically the whole team was yelling at one another, until "SILENCE!!!" They all spun around to see Aarch standing there with his arms folded "What is going on here!?!" Many of them opened their mouths to speak but he cut them short "Actually, forget it, I don't want to know! Just get in the holo-trainer, all of you!" He glanced around "Where's Rocket?!"

"I'm here coach" replied Rocket, entering the room, oblivious of what had been going of a few seconds before "Good! What are all of you staring at? I said into the holo-trainer, NOW!!!" They all practically fell over one another to reach it.

About fifteen minutes later, Aarch called the training to a halt "Listen, I don't know what was going on earlier, but could you please just forget about it until training is over?" He looked around "Well?" They nodded "Right then, now to-" But he was interrupted by an alarm bell going off "What's going on!?!" Shouted D'Jok above the noise, Clamp looked at the scanners "It appears we have an intruder!" Micro-ice laughed "Probably another overenthusiastic fan!!" Clamp frowned then shook his head "That's what I thought, but how did they get past our security system?" Just then the door slid open to reveal two robots holding what appeared to be a young girl struggling in their grip; then one of the robots spoke "We found her sneaking around the hallway, she claims to know Rocket, and that what she has to say to him is of the utmost importance." Everyone turned to Rocket, who stared back"OK then, let me see her face." The robot grabbed the hood the girl was wearing and yanked it roughly off her head.

The girl had slightly tanned skin, large emerald eyes and a mop of unruly white-blonde hair with brown streaks.

Rocket looked at her "Nope I don't recognise her"

"Of course you wouldn't!" The girl burst out "You don't even know I exist yet!" Rocket looked at her in confusion "then why did you claim to know me?"

"Because I do!"

"That doesn't make sense!"

"Yes it does!" She sighed in exasperation "Look, the reason I know you, but you don't know me is because-" She took a deep breath "because I'm your daughter"

"**WHAT!?!?!"**


	2. Chapter 2

Everyone stared at the girl in silence, and then Tia spoke "I knew it! I knew there was something more to your lame excuses! You've been off with another girl!" Rocket took a step back "No I haven't, I swear!"

"Oh really? Then why did she just say she was your daughter!?!"

"I don't have a clue! I'm being honest here!"

"Yeah, sure" Tia answered sarcastically before turning to the young girl "Tell me" She asked kindly, glaring over her shoulder at Rocket "Who is your mother?" The girl cleared her throat before answering "you"

Tia froze "W-What?"

"I said: you are my mother" Tia stood still for a few minutes before passing out on the floor; the girl looked around "what? What did I say?"

"Do you think she's alright?"

"I don't know, she's been out for quite a while"

"Hey! Look! She's coming round!"

Tia's eyes fluttered open and she looked about blearily "W-what's going on, what happened?" The team looked at one another nervously, finally Mei spoke "well....you asked the girl who her mother was, she said you were...then you passed out."

"Wait....so it wasn't just a dream?" Mei shook her head "nope, she's standing over there, look" She indicated to where the girl was standing, busy tapping away on a holographic keyboard "I think you should go and talk to her, it might help you understand things a little better" Tia thought about this for a bit before getting up and slowly making her way over to her. The girl looked up as Tia approached, and smiled "Hi!" she said "are you OK now? That was quite a nasty fall you had there!" Tia nodded "I'm fine, but what I really want to know- hang on what's your name?" The girl rolled her eyes and tutted to herself "Oh how rude of me! I forgot!" She held out a hand "the name's Lauren!" Tia shook the outstretched hand "pleased to meet you...Lauren" Lauren grinned "you know, it's a bit weird, shaking my mum's hand"

Tia hesitated "you see, that's what I came to talk to you about, are you really my daughter?" Lauren looked at her "of course I am, I just said-"

"No, seriously, are you?"

"Yes, I am"

"Really? Do you have proof?"

"As a matter of fact" Lauren replied, reaching into the back pocket of her jeans "I do" She pulled out a small sheet of folded paper and handed it to Tia, who opened it. It was a photo of Lauren, Rocket and herself, linking arms and laughing away merrily "that was taken only a few days ago" Lauren said "on my fourteenth birthday" But Tia wasn't listening, she was just staring at the picture in shocked silence "how is this even possible" she mumbled "it doesn't make sense, how-" Lauren cleared her throat loudly, making Tia jump "I know what you're thinking and the answer is simple" she looked Tia in the eye before continuing "I've travelled through time, from the future to be precise"

"What? How?"

"Well, I used this" she handed her a small metal box, Tia gazed at it "really? This little thing can transport you through time? How does it work?" She was about to press one of the many coloured buttons that covered the cube's surface, when Lauren yanked it out of her grasp "Hey be careful with that! I'll need it to get back to my own time remember?"

"Sorry. But why-"

"Am I here? Well-" She lowered her voice "you and Rocket have just broken up right?" Tia nodded "has the team been having any sorts of disagreements?" Tia nodded again "OK then, let's cut a long story short: those arguments become more and more frequent, getting worse and worse until-"

"Until what?"

"Until the whole team breaks apart" Tia's eyes widened "you mean..."

"Yes, if you break up, so does the team."

Tia stood there for a second, before spinning round "Rocket? Could you come here a sec?" He nodded and walked over, then Tia spoke "Rocket, this is Lauren, our daughter; she's travelled through time to....."

After Tia had finished explaining, Rocket looked at her and replied "I don't believe you"

"What!?!"

"I said, I don't believe you, this is just some stupid plan to try and get me back, but it's not going to work"

"Rocket I-"

"It's not going to work"

Lauren shook her head sadly "I didn't want it to come to this but-"

A few minutes later

"Let us out!!" yelled Rocket, banging against the door with his fists "do you hear me? Let us out!!!" Lauren smiled and replied "Nope! I'm not letting you out of that room until you've apologized to mum-I mean, Tia" Rocket growled "I'll never apologise!"

"Then I'll never let you out!" And with that, Lauren sauntered off down the hall, whistling merrily.

Back in the training room

"Right team, I want you all in the holo-trainer" shouted Aarch as he strode in, then he looked about him "where are Rocket and Tia?" he asked "locked in a room together until I say otherwise" Replied Lauren, walking in behind Aarch, he growled in irritation "how am I supposed to train you when you keep going missing!!" Mark rose a hand "I could go in as a replacement coach" Aarch looked at him "yes I know, but who else..." He turned to Lauren "hey kid...What's your name again?"

"Lauren"

"OK Lauren, how are you with a football?" She shrugged "I don't mean to brag but-"

"Great! You're in!"

"Really?"

"Yes, now go join the others in the holo-trainer"

A few minutes later, the snow kids walked onto the pitch; Lauren walked down and took her position next to Mark who smiled at her, she smiled back, he blushed slightly. "Let the match begin!" called Aarch as the holo-players for the Shadows appeared on the field.

The ball was released, D'Jok leaped high in the air and kicked it to Micro-Ice, who began to dribble down the pitch at breakneck speed; then he kicked the ball high in the air, Mark caught it and was about to score when he saw Lauren waving at him out of the corner of his eye, he flicked the ball towards her, despite Aarch's protests.

Lauren saw the ball coming towards her and ran forward, the breath surrounding her; she performed several back-flips before leaping in the air and smashing the ball into the goal.

When she landed the entire pitch was silent, then Micro-Ice spoke "That...was...WICKED!!" Lauren smiled at him "thanks" then Mei ran over "Lauren that was spectacular! Where did you learn a move like that?" She shrugged "I learnt it myself"

"No way!!" But before anyone could speak again, the pitch began to dematerialise.

"Alright team, take a short break" Aarch called as they walked out of the holo-trainer "Lauren, could I talk to you for a moment please?" She nodded "sure, what is it sir?" he looked around before asking "is it true?" She gave him a look "What's true?"

"Are you really Rocket and Tia's daughter?" she nodded, then spun around "speaking of them, I need to go and see how they're doing..." She ran off before Aarch could utter another word.

Rocket was leaning against the wall when he heard a knock at the door "who is it?" he shouted angrily "Hey! It's me, Lauren!"

"Lauren? Have you come to let us out?"

"Have you apologised to Tia yet?"

"No"

"Then I guess not"

"Aw come on! You can't keep us in here forever you know!"

"Oh really? Just watch me!!"

"No! Wait! Come back!"

Lauren sighed, this was going to take a very long while indeed.


	3. Chapter 3

**Big thanks to xXLauren MusicXx for helping me out with both this story and Twisted Lives!!**

Lauren was lying down on the bed in the room she'd been given "this is the life" she muttered happily to herself "no school, no one telling me what to do..." She was interrupted by the door sliding open, Mei popped her head through "Hi Lauren!!!" she said cheerfully, Lauren gave sighed "what do you want?" Mei frowned "why is it that every time I say hi to you, you always think I'm going to ask you something!?!"

"But you were going to ask me something weren't you?"

"No! Well....yeah..."

"So? What is it?"

"Well, I'm going shopping and I was wondering if you would like to come??"

"Hmmm...I don't know..."

"Great! Let's go!" Mei cried, grabbing Lauren's wrist and dragging her out of the room before she had a chance to reply.

It had now been about 7 hours since Rocket and Tia had been locked up together, and all Rocket had done was pace back and forth; Tia sat in a corner watching him, soon she had had just about enough and stood up "Can't you just stop pacing for a least a few minutes!?!?!" she yelled, making Rocket almost jump out of his skin "if you'd apologized earlier, we wouldn't be in this mess!!" He turned and glared at her "that's what I don't get; there's nothing for me to apologize for!!"

"Oh really? How about when you yelled at me this morning, ore the night before when you-"

"So what if I did? You're not going to forgive me anyway!!"

"Yes I would!"

"You're just saying that!!"

"No I'm not!"

"Well, it doesn't matter anyway; I'm never going to apologize!" Tia sighed "You're so stubborn, I can see where Lauren gets it from" she muttered; he spun around "What?"

"I said, I can see where Lauren get's it from!" Rocket rolled his eyes "Tia, for the last time, Lauren is not our daughter!!"

"Yes she is!!"

"Alright then, do you have proof?" Tia hesitated, Rocket continued to glare at her, arms folded "Well?" Tia let out another sigh, then she remembered something, and reached into her jacket pocket "now that you mention it, I do, here! Look!" She handed him the photo that Lauren had given her, Rocket snatched it out of her hand and stared at it in shock. For what seemed hours Rocket stared at the photo, then he spoke "so it is true" he mumbled "she really is our-" he stopped and turned back to Tia "but why? How....?" Tia took a deep breath and began....

Rocket remained motionless throughout the whole of Tia's explanation; when she finished he spoke "so... if we don't get back together, the whole team will fall apart?" Tia nodded, he sunk to the ground, his head in his hands "what do I do?" he muttered "what do I do?" Tia smiled slightly "well, you could start by apologising to me..." He looked up at her and she raised an eyebrow "Well, I'm waiting..."

"Tia?"

"Yes?"

"I-I'm sorry"

"Good, now say it like you mean it!" He gave her a surprised look, but continued all the same "Tia, I'm sorry, I should have never treated you the way I did; you are more important to me than anything else in the entire galaxy"

"Even football?"

"Yes... even football" Tia grinned "that's better! Now all we have to do is wait for Lauren to come back...."

"Wow! I love this one! What do you think Lauren?" Mei asked, picking yet another dress from a rack; but Lauren wasn't listening, she was staring off into space, and was only snapped out of in when Mei waved the item of clothing in front of her face "Hellooo Lauren, anybody home??" Lauren blinked "Huh? Sorry, what were you saying?"

"I said, what do you think of this dress?"

"Oh it's...lovely..."

Mei rolled her eyes "you know you could show a little more enthusiasm!!"

"Sorry, I'm just a little distracted, that's all" Mei smiled knowingly "you're worried about Rocket and Tia aren't you?" she nodded "It's just, I'm a little worried" Mei came over and placed a hand on her shoulder "don't worry about it; I'm sure that they're getting along just fine!"

"You sure?"

"Yeah of course! But what I don't get is, why is getting them back together so important anyway?" Lauren looked up at her "Sorry but I think it best if that remains a secret"

"Why not? Come on, you know you can trust me!"

"I know I can! I just can't tell you, or anyone, sorry..."

"Fine" Mei replied, shrugging her shoulders "I don't want to force you into telling me all your secrets...At least, not until you think you're ready to tell them...." She turned back to the dress in her hand "you know, thinking about it, I don't like this dress after all!" Lauren sighed in relief "finally" she muttered to herself "now we can go home"

"I preferred the one in that shop down the road!!" Lauren groaned; this was turning into a very long day indeed....

After hours of being dragged into store after store, Lauren was really glad to be back at Aarch Academy; she instantly ran down the hall to Rocket and Tia's room and knocked on the door "Hey! Everything ok in there?" Rocket and Tia looked at one another and nodded, then Tia spoke "yeah!"

"Has Rocket apologised yet?"

"Yes he has!"

"Ok then!" The door slid open, Rocket immediately tried to exit the room but found Lauren barring the door "hey what's going on? I apologised!!"

"Oh yeah? Prove it!!"

"How!?!" Lauren grinned "kiss" she stated simply

"What!?!"

"If you want to prove that you're really ready to start afresh, then kiss!" Rocket looked at Tia "Well..." Lauren rolled her eyes "oh for goodness sake! JUST KISS ALREADY!!!"

Rocket turned to Tia and hesitantly placed a hand on her cheek, she looked up at him, the slowly began to lean in.

It was only meant to be a short kiss, but as soon as Rocket's lips came in contact with Tia's, he couldn't break away; he slid his arms around her waist while hers slipped round his neck, he nipped gently at her bottom lip, asking for entrance, which she happily allowed, he was just about to take her mouth when a load cough was heard, making them spring apart "Ok! Ok! I get it! You're back together! Just no more kissing!" They looked at Lauren in mock confusion "what's the matter?" Rocket asked smirking "I thought you wanted us to kiss."

"I did! But not that much!!" Tia rolled her eyes "honestly! You're so fussy, just like your father!" At this she glanced up at Rocket, who stared at her "hey! What's that supposed to mean!?!"

"Nothing, nothing at all" she replied

Lauren looked from one to the other, smiling "so, are you guys ready to get your relationship back on track?" They nodded "great! But how do we go about doing that.....?"


	4. Chapter 4

**Ok, slight warning before you start to read; there will be a very...passionate and sexual moment in this chapter, so do not read if that kind of thing disturbs you, or you are very young...you have been warned...**

Rocket and Tia walked along the hallway Lauren's room in silence. After a while, Tia couldn't take it anymore and spoke to break the silence "So...what do you think she wants to talk to us about?" she asked nervously and Rocket just shrugged "Haven't a clue, but she seemed pretty insistent that we came..." he informed her and they eyed each other nervously. This ought to be good…

When they finally reached her door, it opened to reveal Lauren sitting on her bed. She looked up and smiled when she saw them "Hey! Glad you could come! Well? What are you waiting for? Come in!" she exclaimed enthusiastically and both Rocket and Tia entered the room walked over to the bed and sat either side of Lauren "why did you ask us to come here?" Rocket asked. Lauren turned to him "well...I was thinking, since your relationship is unstable, the best thing to do would be to talk about your feelings!" she said excitedly but made Tia raise an eyebrow "Really? I don't know if you've noticed but Rocket isn't the best at showing feelings..." she pointed out but Rocket looked up at her in response and gave her a look which she generously returned. Lauren looked from one to the other then cleared her throat loudly. This wasn't going to be as easy as she thought "I know that! That is why this would be the perfect opportunity to try! Well...?" She asked expectantly "fine..." Rocket sighed reluctantly "alright..." Tia muttered, returning the reluctant tone in her voice "Great! Now this is how it's going to work: I'll ask one of you a question and you have to answer it _truthfully_ alright? Ok then!" She turned to Tia "Tia, what was the first thing that attracted you to Rocket?" Tia gave her a funny look before replying "well...I guess it was because he was quiet and calm, he never lost his temper and was always the..." Rocket glanced up at her, a small smile on his face which Tia happily returned. Lauren nodded "ok Rocket, same question!" He didn't even hesitate as he rushed into his answer "Because she wasn't like any other girl I'd ever met...she wasn't afraid to have her own style; and even though she's never worn make-up or fashionable clothes, she was the most beautiful person I'd ever met..." Tia gazed at him in shock, Rocket gazed back, a genuine loving smile on his lips. Lauren looked at both of them and grinned. Everything was going to plan! "Rocket, did you just say I was beautiful?" Tia asked, shocked and Rocket didn't hesitate in nodding (nodded) "I did, you really are beautiful..."he said earnestly and Lauren's grin widened (and) as she slowly shuffled back out of the way.

Rocket reached over and gently stroked Tia's cheek, then he began to slowly lean in, a loving smile on his face as well as hers. But before he could kiss her, Tia stopped him "hang on" she said and backed off slightly making Rocket give her a funny look before she continued "I don't get it, all this time you've thought I was beautiful...but you never told me?" Rocket gave her a look and knew this wouldn't go well "well...no..."

"Why not?" she asked angrily. She was furious…beyond furious!

"Because-"

"Let me guess, you couldn't be bothered?"

"No! I-" he tried to explain but then Lauren interrupted them "ok that's enough! I thought this was going to be easy, but obviously I was wrong! Now there's only one other way!"

"I can't believe her!" Tia muttered angrily to herself as she routed around for something to wear.

After what seemed hours of conversation, Lauren had persuaded them that the only other way to sort out their relationship would be to go out on a date to a local outdoor restaurant; at first Rocket and Tia had been unsure but Lauren had kept persisting until they agreed. Now Tia was searching for an outfit to wear; finally she decided on a pair of dark blue jeans, a light green shirt and a pair of black and white pumps. "Hmmm...there's something missing...I know!" she ran over to her dressing table and began to ransack the drawers, finally she found what she was looking for; it was a small velvet covered box. She opened it to reveal a tiny diamond encrusted heart attached to a chain; she smiled as she thought back to the day Rocket had given it to her... 

_They had been sitting on the roof of Aarch academy, gazing at the sunset. Tia had been leaning on Rocket's shoulder while he had been gently stroking her hair; all of a sudden Rocket stopped and tuned to her "Tia?" her asked, she looked up at him "yeah..?"_

"_I have something for you..." He reached into his pocket and brought out the box "here, I thought you might like it..."when she had opened it, her eyes widened "R-Rocket! It's-it's...I don't know what to say!" _

"_Don't say anything..." he whispered, as he pulled her into a deep and passionate kiss..._

Tia stood holding the pendant in her hand, then she undid the clasp and slipped the chain around her neck; she looked down at the little heart in her palm and closed her hand around it tightly "maybe this will bring me some luck..." She thought to herself as she walked out of the door...

"Rocket?"

"..."  
"Rocket! Yoo-hoo..?" Rocket's head snapped round to stare at the blonde sitting across the table from him "huh? What?" Tia rolled her eyes and sighed "ever since we've been here you've been staring off in different directions! What is up with you?"

"Sorry, it's just I can't help feeling that we're being watched..." Tia sighed again and was about to reply when a waiter came over with their food...

A few minutes later, Rocket glanced up from his food to see Tia staring intently at something; he gave her a look "what are you doing?" She swallowed "well, you know what you said about somebody watching us? I think you might be right..." She indicated to the bushes behind him. He turned round just in time to see something duck behind them; slowly and carefully he got up, then he strode towards the bush. He swiftly reached behind it and grabbed whoever it was and pulled them into the light; he was shocked at who it was...  
"Hey dad..." Lauren said grinning sheepishly "how's it going..?" Rocket glared at her "What are you doing here?"

"Well, you see-"

"Rocket? What's going on?" Tia called, getting up from her seat and walking over to him; then she froze. "Lauren? What the-?" Lauren sighed "ok ok..I was spying on you..."  
"Why?" Tia asked, raising an eyebrow in surprise. "Because- because I was afraid you would start arguing again..." and when they both glared at her, she replied "well can you blame me? You were practically at each other's throats earlier!" Tia sighed "I guess you're right...but we won't argue any more while we're out, I promise..." Lauren looked up at her "you sure?"  
"Yes I'm sure"

"Ok fine..." Lauren mumbled, getting up and walking off...

As they watched her go, Rocket glanced at Tia "Do you think she'll leave us alone?" Tia shook her head "I don't think so, if she's anything like you..."

"What's that supposed to mean?" Tia looked away, a small smile on her face "nothing, nothing at all..."

After finishing their meal, the couple decided to go for a walk in one of the local parks and talk things through. So far things were going pretty well, and now they were laughing and joking as they walked along. Suddenly, Rocket grabbed Tia's hand and pulled her under one of the snow-covered trees "Rocket, what are you-?" But he silenced her by placing a finger on her lips "shh, I want to ask you something..." Tia swallowed "yeah..?"  
"I wanted to ask...for your forgiveness"

"What?"

"I realized how much of a jerk I've been lately and-" now it was Tia's turn to silence him "It's ok...really...I forgive you..." Rocket raised an eyebrow. "Really? You sound disappointed." Tia blushed and turned away "well, I thought you were going to ask me...something else..."

"Oh really? And what would that be?" Tia's blush darkened "Errr...I-" She turned back to come nose to nose with Rocket "let's just forget about it..." She whispered, breathless from his closeness. Rocket smirked as he realized what she had in mind. Swiftly Tia leant up and pressed her lips to his, slipping her arms around his neck; while his curled around her waist. They kissed passionately for a few minutes before Rocket broke away; "Rocket..." Tia whined, obviously wanting the kiss to go on for a lot longer "I know..." Rocket muttered irritably "hang on a second..."

He let go of Tia, took a step towards the tree they were under and gave it a good hard kick. Seconds later a figure came crashing down through the branches and landed spread-eagled in the snow. Tia gasped "Lauren!"

Lauren got up slowly, spitting out snow; she looked up at them and grinned "err...hey again..." Tia glared at her "I thought I told you to go home!" Lauren shook her head "no, you said that you wouldn't argue again, you didn't say anything about me going home!" Tia rolled her eyes, mentally cursing herself for not being specific enough. But before she could speak, Rocket stepped in "Ok Lauren" he said "you know the importance of me and Tia getting back together right?" Lauren nodded "well, so do we, and I promise you that we're doing everything in our power to make sure we get back together, isn't that right Tia?" Tia looked at him in shock, and then cottoned on to what he was getting at and nodded profusely. Rocket smiled then turned back to Lauren "so, there's no reason for you to follow us around any more ok?" Lauren looked at him thoughtfully "ok fine..." She muttered, Rocket grinned "great! Now you go back home and wait for our return, we should be back in an hour so you won't have to wait long ok?"  
"Ok!" Lauren said, turning on her heel and walking away.

"That was some pretty impressive parenting there!" Tia exclaimed smiling as they made their way back to the restaurant. Rocket just shrugged "it was nothing really..." and when Tia gave him a slight punch on the shoulder he protested "he, I'm serious! It's like it just came naturally..." Tia smiled again "well I guess that means that you'll be an amazing father when the time comes!" Rocket grinned and slid an arm around her waist as they continued to walk along.

When they reached the restaurant, both of them decided to order some dessert as they had not had time beforehand. Now they had finished eating and were waiting for the bill when Rocket stood up "Just got to go to the loo, be back in a minute" he said and walked off.

Tia sat waiting for a while before an idea popped into her head; she smirked, got up and walked after him.

Rocket turned round after drying his hands to see Tia leaning against the doorframe; his eyes widened "Tia, in case you didn't know, this is the **guy's **toilets!" She got up and walked over to him with a smirk on her face "I know that..." she said, still smirking; Rocket raised an eyebrow "then why-?"

"Think about it this way, Lauren's back at Aarch Academy so we don't have to worry about..." she stepped even closer until their lips were millimetres apart "being interrupted..." then she crashed her lips onto his. Rocket responded almost immediately, wrapping his arms around her waist and pressing their bodies together. When Tia nipped on his bottom lip; he gladly obliged so their tongues could slide past each other, then, wanting to act on her own dirty thoughts, Tia began to push Rocket towards one of the empty cubicles... 

As soon as they were inside, Rocket reached behind him, pulled the lid of the toilet seat down and sat on it, quickly pulling Tia onto his lap; she straddled his hips as they continued to kiss. Then Rocket decided to kick things up a notch, he began to slide his hands under her shirt. Tia abruptly pulled away; at first Rocket thought he'd gone too far and opened his mouth to apologize but then Tia did something that surprised him. She stood up and quickly pulled her shirt over her head and threw it on the floor; then she promptly planted herself back on Rocket's lap and continued to kiss him. The kiss was so enjoyable that Rocket completely forgot about everything else, just focusing on his lips and tongue moving with Tia's; he was so engrossed he failed to noticed Tia's hands sliding up his shirt and undoing the buttons. The next thing he knew, Tia had opened up his shirt and was rubbing her hands up and down his bare chest; he pulled back and looked into her eyes and was shocked at what he saw. Tia's normally wide, bright, innocent eyes were now clouded over with lust, it was then that Rocket realized where this was going and got up, pushing Tia off his lap. She scrambled to her feet and looked at him in confusion; Rocket took a deep breath before speaking:

"Tia, i know where this is going and even though i would like to continue i don't think it would be a-" but he was cut short as Tia pinned him against the wall and shoved her tongue into his mouth. Rocket was shocked at his girlfriend's boldness, but still didn't feel happy about what was bound to happen in the end, so when she broke away for air, he tried to speak again "Tia i-aahh..." he was stopped once again; but this time it was because Tia had leant down and was now sucking feverishly at his neck. He swallowed and tried again "Tia-oh god..."he moaned as his girlfriend began to slide her tongue across his chest in slow circles. Now Rocket could barely breathe but was still determined to get his point across. "T-T-Tia!" he managed to stutter out. "Listen to me for a minute..." but she ignored him completely and continued to lick his chest. "Ti-" but he was unable to continue his sentence and let out a gasp, as Tia had licked as far as she could and was now running her tongue along the waistband of his jeans; but that wasn't where her tongue was going that had made rocket gasp, it was where her hands were going...

Tia's left hand was stroking his inner thigh, but her right hand had wandered higher and was touching a very sensitive part of Rockets anatomy over the top of his jeans. He swallowed, trying to control himself but was unsuccessful as he let out a throaty moan. that was when Tia stopped stroking him and stood up, a seductive smile on her face "did you like that...?" she whispered, leaning closer and closer until she was breathing on his lips "because i did..." she whispered again, licking her lips. Rocket gazed at her, glancing from her eyes to her lips, a longing look in his eyes. but just as he was about to kiss her she stepped back "oh no you don't..." she said grinning "this session is on my terms..." and with that she took another step back and slowly began to slide her trousers down her legs, rocket gazed intently at the bare skin slowly being revealed to him; he swallowed again as he watched her kick her jeans out of the way and approached him once more. When she was in kissing distance she stopped and carefully hooked one leg around his waist "now lets get this party started..." she whispered seductively; leaning in and beginning to explore his mouth with her tongue while rubbing her hands across his chest. Rocket tried to remain calm (which was kind of impossible when he had his gorgeous girlfriend kissing him while only in her underwear!) but was unable to, so gave in and began to rub his hands up her stomach until he reached her bra. Then after a few minutes of hesitation, he continued upwards and began to rub her breasts, making her let out a moan against his lips; she broke away and he looked at her, smirking. However his smirk soon turned into a load moan and Tia slowly began to grind her hips against his. Now it was Tia's turn to smirk as she moved her hips faster and faster; as Rocket's moans grew louder and louder. Soon Rocket felt himself going hard, this did not go unnoticed by Tia who widened her eyes and grinned "hmmm, someone's happy to see me..." she whispered, stopping her grinding and taking a step back; then she slithered down so that she was level with his crotch. She reached forward and slowly undid his belt buckle, letting his trousers fall to the floor; her eyes grew even wider at the bulge under his boxers, he was huge! She looked up at him one last time before hooking her fingers under the elastic strap and began to pull his pants down until... 

"Well, this is awkward!" Both their heads shot up to see Lauren standing in the doorway. She grinned "you really should've locked the door you know, who knows who could have seen you!"

Rocket and Tia were blushing so hard they were practically burning, then Tia finally spoke "L-Lauren! What are you doing here!" Lauren gave her a look "it's been over an hour, I was worried! I've been looking all over for you!" Then Rocket spoke "h-how did you find us?"

"It wasn't that hard, I tracked your footprints back to the restaurant"  
"But how did you know we were in here?" Tia asked nervously. Lauren shrugged "Well, these walls aren't exactly soundproof!"

Tia and Rocket looked at each other with wide eyes; that meant anyone could've heard them!

"Well, I'll leave you to get dressed" Lauren said grinning, and then she walked off, leaving the couple feeling embarrassed and ashamed.

Once they were back at Aarch Academy, Rocket and Tia stood in embarrassed silence while Lauren chatted away happily to the rest of the team about her day, thankfully skipping the part about catching Rocket and Tia in the toilets. Then Aarch walked in "ok snow kids it's time for bed, to your rooms!" all of them groaned in unison, but walked out of the room anyways.

When Rocket and Tia stopped outside Tia's open door, she turned to him "I'm...sorry...about earlier, I just got a bit carried away..." Rocket smiled before replying "that's ok, I enjoyed it" he took a step closer "a lot..." he said seductively before kissing her. When they broke away, Tia swallowed "you know; Mei's spending the night with D'jok so my room's free..." She didn't have time to finish her sentence as Rocket crashed his lips on hers. He smirked as her felt Tia's hands grab his shirt and drag him into her room as the door slid shut behind them "this time" Rocket thought "maybe the session will be on my terms..."


	5. Chapter 5

Rocket yawned as he felt the sunlight hit his face and without even bothering to open his eyes, he tried to roll over but couldn't as he felt something on his chest. He blearily opened his eyes to come nose to nose with his gorgeous girlfriend who was wide awake and giggled when he met her gaze. "Morning" she said smiling "Morning" he replied as he reached over and gently stroked her cheek. He gave her a funny look however where her innocent smile turned into a mischievous smirk. "What..?" he asked.

"Go ahead, admit it…" she teased, still smirking "…that was sooo much better than football...!" While she was saying this, she began trailing a slender finger across his chest making him breathe in sharply but he didn't give in. He wasn't about to allow her to become the more dominant one and take control, that was his job...or so he thought...

He just shrugged teasingly and smirked back at her "Well..." he said as if he was taking the question into much consideration. Tia gasped in annoyance and gave him a hard thump on his chest to which he laughed cheekily. "Ow! I'm kidding, I'm kidding! Of course it was!" But just as she was about to reply, he flipped her over so that she was pinned underneath him. "A _**lot**_ better..." he whispered before pressing his lips onto hers in a passionate kiss as Tia's lips fell into a smile. '_Finally_' she thought to herself gleefully as she wrapped her arms around his neck to deepen the kiss.

Rocket almost melted at the softness of his girlfriend's lips as they continued to kiss but he snapped out of the dreamy state he was in when he felt Tia's hands unwrap themselves from around his neck and slowly make their way down his back. He broke away and gave her a disapproving look which she ignored completely and continued with what she was doing. Rocket gave her another look before an idea popped into his head and he smirked before he swiftly leant down and began to lick and suck down Tia's neck making her gasp and let out a small groan to which he smirked.

Tia frowned as she realized he was getting the upper hand so decided to kick things up a notch. Using all her strength she flipped Rocket over so she was on top once again and before her boyfriend could question her, she pulled him into a deep and passionate kiss that he was unable to pull away from. Rocket couldn't help but moan as the kiss became more and more heated and their hands began moving around each other's bodies. Eventually they broke away and started to slide back under the covers when…

"Good morning lovebirds!" The couple shot up to see Lauren peaking around the doorway. "Again with the doors! You really should start locking them!" she said grinning cheekily, enjoying the obvious discomfort and awkwardness she had caused.

Rocket swallowed nervously while Tia sent her a death-glare "Just because a door is unlocked doesn't mean you can just walk in whenever you like!" she said still glaring.

"That's funny because you do that all the time!" another voice called out and then Mei popped her head around the door beside Lauren's. Tia squeaked and pulled the covers right up to her chin "M-Mei! What are you…?" But Mei just laughed "I was looking for you! We're going out for a bit! Just me, you and Lauren!"

Tia gave her a sceptical look "It isn't, shopping by any chance is it…?" Lauren and Mei looked at one another and grinned before Lauren replied "No, of course not!"

"Fine…" Tia muttered reluctantly "…just give me a few minutes to get dressed and I'll be right with you" Mei nodded "ok! Come on Lauren!" and with that the door closed with a swish.

As soon as they were out of sight Mei turned to Lauren "Do you think she bought it?" Lauren grinned "I think so!" both girls sniggered and gave each other a high five before running off down the hallway.

Rocket and Tia sat and looked at one another, then Tia spoke "sorry, but it looks like I have to go…" she reluctantly pushed aside the covers and got out of bed but just as she was picking up her clothes she felt a pair of arms wrap themselves around her waist and pull her backwards. "Just stay a little longer…" Rocket whispered. Tia sighed "as much as I would love to stay…" she trailed off as Rocket's hands began to slowly rub up and down her sides. "C'mon…" Rocket whispered seductively, sending shivers down Tia's spine and making her whimper slightly "a few more minutes won't hurt…"

It took all of Tia's strength not to give in and let him have his way with her once more "Rocket…" she mumbled, trying to get his attention as his hands continued to explore her body "Rocket!" She repeated, more firmly this time. He finally stopped moving his hands but refused to remove them entirely "I really have to go!" she exclaimed. But Rocket didn't move "Rocket, let me go!" still nothing "Rocket if you don't let me go right now I-" but she was unable to continue as Rocket had leant down and was slowly sucking on her neck.

Tia began to struggle in her boyfriend's grip, trying to wriggle free but to no avail. Suddenly an idea struck her and she smirked "Rocket" she said quietly and Rocket could tell that she was planning something so he broke away from her neck "Yeah?" he asked nervously, still not removing his hands from her waist. Tia grinned mischievously "if you don't let me go right now…" she paused for effect "I am never sleeping with you again." Rocket laughed "Ha-ha! You wouldn't dare!"

Tia turned around slightly and gave him a look that said it all and he realized she meant it. He sighed in defeat "Fine…" he muttered releasing her and making his way back to the bed. Tia giggled in triumph and continued to collect her clothes off the floor.

As Tia was getting dressed Rocket lay on the bed and tried to ignore her, but couldn't keep himself from glancing occasionally over to admire her body.

When she had finished getting dressed, Tia approached the bed once more. Rocket heard her footsteps and started to turn away when he was suddenly pinned onto his back with Tia above him, but just as he opened his mouth to speak Tia swiftly leant down and pressed her lips against his. They kissed passionately for a few minutes before Tia broke away, Rocket tried to lean up and reattach their lips but Tia placed a finger on his lips and grinned seductively "Nuh uh…" she said still grinning. She slowly clambered off of Rocket's chest and placed her feet back on the floor, then she stood there and looked down at Rocket who lay panting on the bed. She smirked once more "You'll have to wait…" she leant over until her lips were literally touching Rocket's "Until tonight…" and with that she sauntered out of the room, leaving Rocket still lying on the bed and pining for the night to come…

As soon as Tia entered the main lobby she was pouched on and fell backwards with a thud "ouch!" she exclaimed then looked down to see Lauren sitting on top of her grinning widely "hey mum!" she said cheerily. Tia glared at her "could you please get off me?" she asked irritably, Lauren looked around and realizing the position she was in sprang to her feet "oh, sorry bout that!" she said apologetically "I'm just a little hyper at the moment!" Tia got up slowly "you don't say..." she muttered under her breath. Then she glanced up as Mei walked in, she smiled "hey Tia! Ready to go?" she asked, Tia nodded. "Right then!" Mei quickly hooked one arm around Tia's right arm while Lauren took her left "Let's go!" both girls shouted as then began to frogmarch Tia along the hall and out the door...

Tia looked around her at the seemingly endless rows of stores with a look of horror on her face "I thought you said we weren't going shopping!" she cried out in shock. Lauren and Mei looked at one another and grinned mischievously "really?" Mei asked "Didn't think we did!" Lauren said grinning. Tia glared at both of them before spinning on her heel and walking speedily off in the opposite direction, but she was suddenly jerked backwards as Mei grabbed her arm "where do you think you're going?" Tia turned around and gave her a look "isn't it obvious? Back to the academy!"

"No, you're staying here with us!" said Lauren "whether you like it or not!" and with that she grabbed Tia's wrist and began dragging her towards the nearest shop with Mei in tow.

"How about this one?" Mei asked, holding up a short pink dress with a purple hem. Tia shook her head violently "no way, too girly!"

"This one?" she asked again, pointing at a long silvery dress. Again Tia shook her head "I'd look like a bride in that!" Mei sighed, this was the fifth shop they had been in and Tia hadn't liked any of the dresses they had on offer.

"Hey! What about this one?" both girls spun around to see Lauren holding a dark blue dress, it was strapless and shaped to hug the figure down to the knees where it flared out wider towards the bottom, sequins were also sewn in at the top and at the knees into the shapes of flowers.

Tia gave the dress a long hard look but finally shook her head "no, it's beautiful I'll give you that...but it wouldn't suit me"

Lauren looked at her wide-eyed "you mean to say that I just spent ages trawling through every single dress in this store for you to tell me that it wouldn't suit you?" she looked away as her bottom lip began to quiver "you're not even going to try it on?"

Tia stepped forward and placed a hand on her shoulder "hey...don't cry! Look I'll try it on alright?" Lauren sniffed and nodded "ok..." she mumbled. Tia smiled at her "good! Now you wait here" With that she took the dress from Lauren's grasp and walked off towards the changing rooms.

When she was out of sight, Mei looked at Lauren "you just used the old guilt trick on her didn't you?" she asked, Lauren nodded smirking "you bet I did! Worked like a charm, always does back home!" Mei shook her head smiling "you're one sneaky little girl aren't you?" Lauren smiled back at her "tell me something I don't know!" she replied grinning. Both girls giggled then walked towards the changing rooms...

"So? How do I look?" Tia asked standing in the doorway of one of the changing rooms. Both girls stood there grinning from ear to ear, then Mei spoke "you look, amazing!" Tia rolled her eyes "Pff! Yeah right!" Lauren took a step forward "Don't believe us? Take a look!" both girls stepped to one side to reveal a full-length mirror behind them.

Tia stood there staring at her reflection for what seemed ages before speaking "wow..." she muttered, twirling around slowly and gazing in awe. Lauren grinned "do you like it?" Tia nodded slowly "yes, yes I do..."

As Tia walked along the path holding her new dress that had been carefully wrapped and placed in its own bag, a thought struck her "Lauren?" she asked and Lauren turned round. "Yes? What is it?"

"Well, I've been thinking...why exactly did you drag me out dress shopping in the first place?"

Lauren looked away and smirked "you'll have to wait and see mum" she replied "you'll have to wait and see..."

**Hope you like it! And sorry for the obvious lack of updates, what with coursework and such I haven't been able to do that much writing! :(**

**Anyways, hope you enjoyed that and please review, I have been noticing that my stories seem to be getting less and less reviews as they go! **

**Thank you and don't worry, updates will be more frequent from now on! :)**

**Rhianna xxxx**


End file.
